doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cómics del Primer Doctor
Al igual que con la serie de televisión, la versión de William Hartnell del Doctor fue el Doctor original de los cómics. No obstante, la interpretación del actor del personaje a menudo se perdía en TV Comic, publicación en la que más se estrenaban historias del Primer Doctor. A nivel superficial, el personaje ni siquiera era llamado como "el Doctor", sino como "Dr. Who". No obstante, hay diferencias más considerables, como la inclusión de dos niños como sus acompañantes. Aunque pueden haber cumplido el objetivo de aumentar el interés de los niños — el público principal de los cómics — por el Doctor, estos personajes complicaron la adaptación de las cualidades del personaje del Primer Doctor. En especial se nota la pérdida de su comportamiento "gruñón"; al carecer de adultos a su alrededor, el Doctor no tenía ningún objetivo para sus momentos de enfado. Además de esto, la TARDIS de los cómics no tenía mucha función de viaje temporal. Como casi todas las historias estaban ubicadas en un futuro distante, tan solo tenía la función de nave espacial. Esto también afectó a los cambios en el Primer Doctor, eliminando su inclinación hacia las aventuras históricas. Otra discrepancia es su estado como "abuelo", ya que jamás se explica cómo pudo ser el abuelo de John y Gillian y no se hace ni una sola referencia a Susan, que ya había sido establecida en la serie como su nieta. El Primer Doctor de los cómics ni siquiera pudo enfrentarse a los Daleks. Como Terry Nation licenció a los Daleks de los cómics para que apareciesen a solas de 1965 a 1967, el Primer Doctor no se los llegó a encontrar en sus viajes. En vez de eso, tuvo continuos enfrentamientos con los "sustitutos" de TV Comic: los Trods. El único cómic de TV Comic del Primer Doctor en el que se asemejaba en algo a su personaje de la serie de televisión era el de una historia relacionada con uno de los seriales: Dr. Who and the Zarbi on the Web Planet. Tan solo cuando Doctor Who Magazine empezó a publicar una serie de cómics originales del Primer Doctor fue cuando la interpretación de William Hartnell empezó a vislumbrarse en los cómics. Como consecuencia, la mayoría de los acompañantes del Primer Doctor tan solo debutaron en cómics hacia principios de los años 1990, alrededor de treinta años tras su aparición en la serie. Los lectores de cómics siguen esperando a que el Primer Doctor se enfrente a los Daleks. Teniendo en cuenta todo esto, no sorprende el hecho de que para solidificar la continuidad de Doctor Who Magazine, todas las apariciones del Primer Doctor en cómics de TV Comic fueron retrocontinuados como un sueño que tuvo el Octavo Doctor, dejando de existir. (CÓMIC: The Land of Happy Endings) Acompañantes de cómics del Primer Doctor * John y Gillian * Susan * Ian Chesterton * Barbara Wright * Ben Jackson * Polly * Vicki * Steven Lista * La mayoría de los cómics más antiguos no tenían títulos individuales, de modo que no hay un título "correcto" para varios cómics. Los comentarios y listas de fuentes antiguas podrían tener títulos distintos. * Los títulos que aparecen abajo son los más aceptados (con referencias de Jean-Marc Lofficier y revisiones del historiador de cómics John Ainsworth). Estos títulos fueron además utilizados por Doctor Who Magazine y Doctor Who Classic Comics (en la que John Ainsworth hizo muchos aportes). * Los títulos que aparecen abajo han sido tomados directamente de los cómics o de títulos que han aparecido en números previos. En algunos casos, el escritor/artista ha sido capaz de proporcionar un título a uno de sus trabajos. * La lista de abajo tan solo muestra detalles de la primera publicación. Anuarios de Doctor Who * Mission for Duh (Doctor Who Annual 1967) TV Comic * The Klepton Parasites (TV Comic números 674-683) * The Therovian Quest (TV Comic números 684-689) * The Hijackers of Thrax (TV Comic números 690-692) * On the Web Planet (TV Comic números 693-698) * The Gyros Injustice (TV Comic números 699-704) * Challenge of the Piper (TV Comic números 705-709) * Moon Landing (TV Comic números 710-712) * Time in Reverse (TV Comic números 713-715) * Lizardworld (TV Comic números 716-719) * The Ordeals of Demeter (TV Comic números 720-723) * Enter: The Go-Ray (TV Comic números 724-727) * Shark Bait (TV Comic números 728-731) * A Christmas Story (TV Comic números 732-735) * The Didus Expedition (TV Comic números 736-739) * Space Station Z-7 (TV Comic números 740-743) * Plague of the Black Scorpi (TV Comic números 744-747) * The Trodos Tyranny (TV Comic números 748-752) * The Secret of Gemino (TV Comic números 753-757) * The Haunted Planet (TV Comic números 758-762) * The Hunters of Zerox (TV Comic números 763-767) * The Underwater Robot (TV Comic números 768-771) * Return of the Trods (TV Comic números 772-775) * The Galaxy Games (TV Comic números 776-779) * The Experimenters (TV Comic números 780-783) Anuarios de TV Comic * Prisoners of the Kleptons (TV Comic Annual 1966) * The Caterpillar Men (TV Comic Annual 1966) * Deadly Vessel (TV Comic Annual 1967) * Kingdom of the Animals (TV Comic Annual 1967) Especiales de festivos de TV Comic * Prisoners of Gritog (TV Comic Holiday Special 1965) * Guests of King Neptune (TV Comic Holiday Special 1966) * The Gaze of the Gorgon (TV Comic Holiday Special 1966) Doctor Who Magazine * Operation Proteus (DWM números 231-233 con Susan) * Food for Thought (DWM números 218-220 con Ben Jackson y Polly) Crossovers Séptimo/Primer Doctor Sin lugar a dudas siguiendo la inspiración de Remembrance of the Daleks, el cómic "no-crossover" del Séptimo y el Primer Doctor se merece una mención especial. Este tipo de historia se establece siguiendo el patrón de Remembrance: el Primer Doctor hace algo en el pasado que el Séptimo Doctor revisita posteriormente. Los Doctores no llegan a cruzarse y el Séptimo Doctor no "retrocede" hacia el Primero. Tan solo es una simple visión del pasado. Hay tres ejemplos de este tipo de historia. Especial Doctor Who Magazine * Flashback (Winter 1992, con Benny y el Séptimo Doctor viendo una grabación holográfica del Primer Doctor antes de que se marchara de Gallifrey) * Are You Listening? (Summer 1993, con Steven y Vicki, resuelto en el cómic del Séptimo Doctor Younger and Wiser) Doctor Who Yearbook * A Religious Experience (1994, principalmente con una historia con el Primer Doctor, Ian y Barbara, pero acaba con el Séptimo Doctor sin acompañantes visitando el lugar en el que estaba el Primer Doctor.) Apariciones multi-Doctor Desde que Hartnell dejó el rol, el Primer Doctor ha aparecido en varios cómics multi-Doctor con otras encarnaciones. Estas historias pueden ser de tres formas posibles: tratando de justificar seriamente la reaparición del Doctor, simplemente haciendo parodias o un poco de ambas cosas. No paródicas * Timeslip * Fun House (versión de DWM) * Time & Time Again Paródicas * "Doctor Ooh" * The Comic Relief Comic (sin título) * It's Bigger on the Inside! * Numerosas ediciones del dibujo de tres paneles Doctor Who? Ambas cosas * Happy Deathday (la historia se sitúa en la continuidad del Octavo Doctor/Izzy pero se desarrolla dentro de un videojuego al que juega Izzy en el Visualizador del Espacio-Tiempo) * Death to the Doctor! en:First Doctor comic stories Categoría:Descripciones de cómics